Whiteboard
Whiteboard, legendary hero of the Balance, was far more and far less than the legends say, according to the darkest of the dark lore. His legendary blade could cut through even the densest imbalance, with which he swore to bring Balance back to the world of Lod. His ideology was expounded in a now ancient text given to his followers, the Scriptoral of Whiteboard, which was fortunately (or unfortunately) lost from existence. It was said that DARK LORD fix'd it out of existence when He realised what Whiteboard had done, so strong was his dark desire. Whoever the editor is who discovers it would undoubtedly receive untold riches in the present day, in the underground White Market where legal activities are law. In the framework of Ability Draft, given by G4ben, true Balance was not real. Ball Lightning, Huggernaut, and the shallow tactics of auto attack ruled the day. These were the Chimaeras of Dota magic. They were detested by the G4ben faithful of the Balance, for whom slaying them was the greatest valour. Chimaeras terrorised life, removing any semblance of Balance from the world, but not the faithful's hearts. (Meanwhile, they truthfully would become accepted and true citizens of the Empire of Lod - Redux.) It is said Whiteboard was present for the founding of Lod - Redux, when there was lamenting and gnashing of teeth for the impossibility of the fix. He hailed from the lands of Ability Draft. Even in those days, he had a sword of balance that cut through to the true meta of any situation, given, it is said, by Balance itself. DARK LORD in those days was but a general who had magnificent powers of the fixcraft and modding. His inheritance was but that of Ash47. He was trusted and beloved by DARK LORD in the new fledgling of Lod - Fixed, as it was called in those days. However, he secretly toiled to undermine the DARK LORD and the chaos he had embraced from the Memes. Perhaps he was jealous of DARK LORD and the power of his fix. Perhaps he loved the Balance so much. The Chimaeras that now came to the world of Lod he newly loved he could not accept. The new suspension of the world of Lod was through a whole body of the mod. When the power of the world was realised, and its new dependence on the code, it could not but attract other denizens of the world of Dub'asi'tree, and those without. The army of Memes came through the portal, of which Frejth King could keep unkillable though his art. When the terrible cost was realised, and DARK LORD finally Reduxed the realm to save it from both destruction and G4ben, DARK LORD paid his own price. He became himself infused with the chaos of creation and nonexistence, and his world was no longer tied to Balance. You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to destroy the Imbalance, not join them. You were supposed to bring Balance to the Lod, not leave it in darkness! -Whiteboard to DARK LORD What Whiteboard could not understand was that Lod was now reliant on forces of creation, including chaos, to exist in its new suspension, and grant its inhabitants the "fun" they so desired. DARK LORD, godlike to maintain it. When DARK LORD discovered his treachery, he had no choice but to fling him thousands of years into the future, in which Whiteboard had adventures, and was ripped off in a direct to TV adult swim series. It is said by prophecy, eventually, that Whiteboard will come to accept the difference between the realms of Dota and the realms of Lod, with one Balance, the other Memery, but even to this day that time has not come. Needless to say, he'd be much less potent if DARK LORD had just teleported his sword. Feats The defeat of countless Chimaeras. He once ate a whole pig in a single setting, defeating G4ben in an eating contest. He once arm wrestled Gaston and won (not really). Was responsible for bringing about 'The Survival of the Fittest', one of the dark eras in the realm of Lod. Waifu. No waifu. He was granted the sword of Balance through his enduring commitment to the Balance. But the Balance is a blind force and it kickstarted his legend and his infamy. _______ Darklord harnessing the last of his powers he tore open Whiteboard into a vortex, banishing him into the League